


Deceptions

by spiralicious



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaga tells Tsutsui all about when the Haze Go club thought he was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I really should of had Kaga use his fan more.
> 
> I originally wrote this for fanfic_bakeoff, Secret Ingredient 14 "Distort," for Team Pie under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Kaga flopped himself down on the bed. His over-sized Hawaiian shirt fluttered open, exposing his stomach and his “King General” fan tucked into his belt. He smirked through the entire retelling of what happened during his visit to the Haze Go club to Tsutsui.

“You should have seen their faces then they thought I was you! They were in awe of the ‘Legendary Tsutsui.”

Tsutsui pushed his glasses up. Kaga never changed.

“You should thank me, you know, for saving your little Go club…again.” Kaga turned his attention fully towards Tsutsui, who was looking at him with a look of annoyance.

“I should thank you for being a delinquent and lying?”

Kaga sat up.

“Hey, you’re a living legend and I kept that going! Just think what’d happen if they’d really met you!”

Tsutsui sighed in disgust and started to leave. Kaga jumped up to stop him, wrapping his arms around Tsutsui.

“Come on! You have to admit you like the fact that the little Go club you started is still going two years after you graduated, Legendary Tsutsui.” Kaga couldn’t help but let out an amused snort.

Tsutsui sighed. He did like that his Go club was still alive.

Kaga slid his hand down Tsutsui’s chest and whispered in his ear, “Now I want a piece of the Legendary Tsutsui.”

“Kaga!”

“What?! You get to be with the ‘Legendary Kaga’ all the time!”

Tsutsui groaned in frustration. Kaga really never changed.


End file.
